Memories
by Angel Vanilla
Summary: Three years ago, the Titans broke up after two of it’s members went missing. Now, they're back. There's only one problem: they have no idea who they are.
1. Gone

**Shadow**

Chapter One: Gone

**By: Angel Vanilla**

Story Summary: Three years ago, the Titans broke up after two of it's members went missing. But then two girls abruptly show up in Gotham City. Are they good? Evil? And most importantly: are they the two missing Titans?

Story Genre(s): General

Rating: PG-13/T

Story Pairing(s): Raven/Robin, Starfire/Speedy, Cyborg/Jinx, Beast Boy/Terra

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Wish I did.

Note(s): I'm sorry for not working on Fall to Pieces, but I have an intense writer's block… Any ideas for that story would be appreciated. Thank you! And I'm sorry about how I tend to switch tenses. It's something I really need to work on. Reviews are appreciated!

(_Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories)_

Everyone thought that the Teen Titans were invincible. Everyone thought that we would never break up. Everyone thought that we could face any challenge placed before them. Everyone thought we couldn't die.

They were wrong...

We broke up three years ago. That was after they died. Well, disappeared more accurately. The two of them were in the tower, by themselves. I was shopping for new parts for the T-Car, Beast Boy was visiting Terra (the statue of her), and Robin was out on patrol duty.

We weren't really sure what happened. All that we know is someone was there, besides the two girls while we were out. The Tower was completely trashed, and there was no sign of Starfire and Raven anywhere.

We looked for them for weeks, calling everyone we could think of. We questioned every criminal in Jump City, and the four closest cities. But finally, we had to face that the chances of them coming back were very slim.

The last time the three of us saw each other was at the funeral. Probably another reason we didn't speak to each other. It would have brought back to many memories.

I know that afterwards, Beast Boy moved to Silver City to look for a cure for Terra. I went back to Steel City and opened my own tech company. Neither of us is completely sure what happened to Robin, but now there's a new hero in Gotham City. Nightwing. The chances of that not being him are about as big as the chances of the two girls coming back.

I found a way to make myself human again. Well, look like a human. I still have all my tech, even though no one looking at me would guess that I used to be Cyborg, one of the Teen Titans. Now I'm just Victor Stone.

I don't have a lot of close friends. I tend to distance myself from people a bit ever since the team broke up. I guess I'm just scared of losing a friend again.

I usually try not to think about them. Any of them—not Robin or Beast Boy, or Raven and Starfire. It's not something I'd like to remember—it just hurts to much to think about them. They're part of my past now, anyways.

We knew we could get hurt, and we told ourselves we could die, but I know none of us really believed it. Sure, we've all come pretty close to dying, but we got out of it okay. If only Raven and Starfire could have, too…

I think we all knew that we couldn't stay together as a team after the girls disappeared. We all knew it would hurt too much to go out and fight crime without them. Not only that, but without them, we sorta got our butts kicked. So even though we knew they wouldn't want us to break up over them, we went out separate ways, leaving the protection of Jump City to the police.

Now I'm in Silver City, looking for a cure for Terra. I haven't made much progress, although I'm positive that there must be a way to reverse the effects. I just don't know what it is yet. But I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.

I keep expecting Raven and Starfire to jump out at me from behind a bush or something and shout, "April Fool's!" But I know they won't. They're gone, and no amount of wishing can change that. They've been gone for three years. It's kinda unlikely that they're just gonna show up anytime soon, although we'd really like that. If that did happen, maybe we could be friends again. But who am I kidding? They're gone, and they're never gonna come back, even if we want them to. There's just no way; they're both gone…

When the Titans broke up three years ago, something none of us ever dreamt would happen, I didn't want us to. Of course it hurt to be with them, and try to act like everything was normal when nothing would be the same for us ever again. But Raven and Star wouldn't have wanted us to break up. They would've tried to keep us all together if one of us had died instead of them.

I know the others probably don't think about them, it probably hurts them too much. But I want to remember them. I don't want to forget simply because I'm too weak. Sometimes I am—but I still want to remember them, remember the time when we were all friends, and we lived in the tower together. I want to remember everything.

There's a picture of all of us—including Terra—on my desk at Wayne, Inc. We're all smiling, even Raven. It reminds me of when we didn't have any worries at all, when we thought we would live forever, that we were immortal. After all, we were the good guys, and how often did the good guys die and get a bad ending? I guess it was just our luck.

I work alongside Batman, or Bruce Wayne (my mentor) as Nightwing now. I work at his company, and live at Wayne Manor with him and Alfred. Just like old times—before I'd met Raven and formed the Titans…

Every weekend I drive down to the cemetery and visit their graves. I remember the funeral, and it was the first time I'd seen Cyborg and Beast Boy cry. I did, too. But only when I was by myself, locked in my room, where no one could see me. I know it's nothing to be ashamed of, it's only natural to cry when someone close to you dies. And it was two for the Titans. Two of our team mates, our best friends, our family.

When I visit on Saturday, I always bring flowers. Usually something pink for Starfire, and something red or purple for Raven. It's not exactly a perfect life I have now, but it's good. I'm as happy as I can be, considering what happened. And even though it hurts, I don't want to forget any of it. I don't want to forget them…

(_Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories)_


	2. Forgotten

**Memories**

Chapter Two: Forgotten

**By: Angel Vanilla**

**Coldfiredragon: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked the first person, it's kind of hard for me to write like that. I did have a page break between parts, but I guess the site doesn't accept my type of page break. (That sucks.) : (

**Pcsoccerpmt: **I'm glad you like it! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

(_Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories)_

One of my pet peeves is when people stare at me because of my hair color, or make some comment. My hair is purple, and yes, that is my natural hair color. I don't know why, I don't know how, but it is. I don't know because I can't remember. The doctors told me that I had some sort of amnesia, or memory disorder or something.

I don't remember what my real name is, who my parents are, nothing. I don't remember where I used to live, or anything that happened to me short of three years ago. My earliest memory is waking up in a hospital, next to this red-haired girl they say was with me. Her name—well, the name we decided she would have—is Kori Anders. I live with her now, in Gotham City.

I can remember little bits and fragments of things, like fuzzy images. I remember a green cat, an eye mask, flying over a lake or bay or something, and some sort of blue light. And then there are other things that Kori and I just seem to know. We can fight well, even though neither of us can remember learning how. We know all of these numbers that we've figured out are access codes to something, things like that.

Neither of us can remember how we know, why, or who we were before. I'm not sure I want to know, though. I may not like the person I used to be. Although I can't help asking myself questions like, did I have friends before? Friends that are looking for me? Did I have a family? Sometimes it drives me crazy trying to remember.

Kori is such an innocent and hopeful person. She says that someday we'll remember—we just need the right stimulus. I don't think so. My memories are sealed up, even if I can remember small bits of dialogue and images. I just can't seem to be as hopeful as she can.

(_Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories)_


	3. The Picture

**Memories**

Chapter Three: The Picture

**By: Angel Vanilla**

**Alena-chan: **Hello! Thanks, it makes me feel good that someone said they liked the first person. I'm not very good at that… And yes, one of my favorite Teen Titans pairings is Rob/Rae, but this is most likely not. I will probably not have any pairings at all, except for some Beast Boy/Terra, because that's needed for the plot…

**Mayumi Takanashi: **Thanks, onee-san!

**Pcsoccerpmt: **Thanks, and I'll try to update more often…

**Shockz: **I'll try that line thing sometime. Thanks! And yeah, I love amnesia fics!

**Moo: **Aww, don't cry! Pats Moo on the back LOL…

**Honebee91210: **Yeah, I will do that. Good idea!

**MCLBLUE: **No, they aren't dead. As Shockz said, this is an amnesia story. Don't worry, I wouldn't kill them off!

**Darkofthenight: **Thank you! Wow, I'm glad you love it so much!

**Me: **Ahhhh! No, not the evil tofu! No, anything but the evil tofu! NOOOOOO! …Here's your update!

**Blackdove682: **I have NO IDEA! Sarcasm

**DarkSin: **Don't you just love it when you find a song that goes perfectly with what you're reading? Happy sigh Yes, it's heaven…

Friend Morgan had convinced me that we needed to clean out our garage. I was looking on one side, while she was on the other. I came across an old newspaper, the headline stating, "GIRL TITANS GONE MISSING". I read the article, finding out that they were talking about Jump City's old superheroes, the Teen Titans. When they were together, there were five of them. Three boys, and the two missing girls that they never found.

I looked down at the bottom of the article, and found a picture of the two girls. One of them—Starfire was her name—had long red hair and bright green eyes. Unconsciously I fingered my own red hair. Then I looked at the other girl—Raven. I glanced over at Friend Morgan. Yes, the hair colors of the two girls was the same. Purple. And the purple eyes…

"Friend Morgan? Will you come over and look at this newspaper I have found?" I said to her, holding it out. She took it, sighing.

"It's probably just trash now, and we should—what in the name of Azar!" She cried. Neither of us had a clue who Azar was. It just sort of came out every once and a while. Just like "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" when she was trying to relax.

"It's probably just a coincidence, Kori," She said, and handed the paper back to me. But I saw her run her hand through her purple hair.

"But friend, if it is coincidence, then why do they look exactly like us?" I asked quietly. Morgan sighed.

"I don't have any idea, Kori." She said. Then she looked up quickly. "Let me see that again." I handed it to her. She stared at it for a moment.

"Let's go," She said, walking over to her car.

"Where?" I asked, standing up as she got into the car.

"Jump City. I want a look at that tower that's in the background."

For those of you who are wondering, yes, they will know that they were/are? Starfire and Raven. They won't remember everything, but they will know. And they'll reunite with someone at the T-Tower next chapter. Thanks for reading this! (And reviewing… coughHINTHINTcough)


End file.
